[unreadable] [unreadable] The University of Washington is well suited for effective and collaborative participation as a Clinical Center in the Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis Clinical Research Network. The IPF research team at the University of Washington has the experience, access to patients, and collaborative approach necessary to exceed expectations as a clinical site. Specific aims of the IPF CRN at the University of Washington are to foster a national collaborative approach to IPF clinical research, establish an IPF clinical research center which efficiently advances clinical studies and knowledge of the disease, provide an environment for excellent state-of-the-art care for IPF patients including accurate diagnoses and patient follow-up capabilities, formalize the community network for patient recruitment and participation into clinical studies of IPF, improve outcome of IPF patients, and understand disease progression in new-onset and improve outcomes for all IPF patients. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable]